Tornado (episode)
Tornado is the second episode of Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the sixty-sixth episode overall. Plot One afternoon, Bear arrives at Knapford to take the express, as Gordon is still being repaired at the works. He's a bit worried, as Alice is supposed to be taking the run, and he was reassigned to it at the last minute due to Alice being delayed. Hence, his goods train has to wait, but the Fat Controller assures him that Alice will look after his goods run when she returns. As Bear departs, the Fat Controller recalls that this isn't the first delay, and realises another engine is needed to help with the work. Later that evening, the engines are discussing the situation when the Fat Controller arrives. She compliments them on their efforts, and both she and the engines agree that another engine is needed. An engine called Tornado arrives, and the Fat Controller introduces him to the other engines. They are surprised to learn he's a relatively recent build, and that he's never worked in revenue service before. Tornado explains about the heritage society that built him, the A1 Steam Locomotive Trust. Early the next morning, Tornado is getting ready to take the express, with several rail fans waiting for him at the platform. He was spotted heading for the main sheds last night, and word spread via online forums. Tornado confesses to Duck, on the next platform, that he doesn't quite understand the excitement that seems to follow him around. He departs with the express and makes good time along the line, arriving at Crovan's Gate a few minutes ahead of schedule. He leaves without any problems, but has forgotten to wait for Peter Sam's guaranteed connection, as he had been delayed at the previous station. At Barrow-in-Furness, Tornado is told about the missed connection by the stationmaster, and Tornado is a bit embarrassed. The guard admits that it was partially his fault, as he mistook one of the other Skarloey Railway trains for their connection. A few hours later at the sheds, Tornado tells Henry and Peter what had happened, and both of them reassure him that it wasn't his fault by telling him of their own, similar mistakes. Peter recounts the time he accidentally took James' train instead of his own, and Henry tells of how he once stopped in a tunnel due to the rain. Tornado is reassured by this, and realises that he'll enjoy his time on Sodor. Characters * Henry * James * Duck * Alice * Peter * Tornado * Bear * Patrick * Peter Sam * Emily Helen Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (cameo) * Isabel and Dulcie (cameo) * Henrietta and Victoria (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Pip and Emma (mentioned) Trivia *Part of this episodes script was released on November 6th by WildNorWester for people to audition for different roles. *This is the first episode to reference the events of Locomotives and Legends. *This is the last episode where WildNorWester voices Duck. *Oliver Duck makes his first appearance as part of the voice cast. Voice Cast *WildNorWester as The Narrator and Duck *TheScotsmanReturns as Henry *Edward Tear as James *ANB as Emily Helen Hatt and Alice *David Moyle as Peter *Jinty1798 as Bear and Tornado *Eugene Yu as Patrick *Oliver Duck as Peter Sam Gallery TornadoTitleCard.png|Title Card Episode File:Sodor the Modern Years Tornado Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Season 1 STMY Category:Episodes Category:Flashbacks